A stack trace provides a programmer with a report of the active stack frames at a certain point during execution of a program. Programmers commonly use the stack trace during debugging to identify problems with the code. For example, a stack trace may be displayed as part of an error message. In some instances, a programmer may not have written a portion of the code and therefore the results of the stack trace may be difficult to understand. Further, a stack trace and error message often include a large amount of common and/or irrelevant data that makes it difficult to search for additional information pertaining to the error.